


Nosebleed

by BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Bones, Broken nose, First years as second years, Gen, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, so pre timeskip post nationals, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish/pseuds/BlobbyBlobbyBlobfish
Summary: 25-26.  Match point.  Fifth set.  In Date Tech’s favor.  Karasuno had just set up a synchronized attack and Sakunami had received it perfectly.  Kageyama waspissed.It's the Dateko v. Karasuno final match in the fall of Kageyama's second year.  He kind of breaks his nose.tw: blood (mild)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a LONG time ago and stuck it on my Tumblr, but never crossposted it here until now (may or may not have forgotten). Big thanks to those who beta read this for me then!

25-26. Match point. Fifth set. In Date Tech’s favor. Karasuno had just set up a synchronized attack and Sakunami had received it perfectly. Kageyama was _pissed _. With his team scrambling to set back up and Koganegawa ready to set up a deadly spike, they were in trouble. They may lose the finals and miss qualifying for nationals. He couldn’t let that happen.__

__He quickly read the situation, stances of players - a quick, likely to Aone. Like hell were they in trouble. He swiftly sidled up across from the massive middle blocker, barely making it over in time before having to launch himself into the air sooner than he would have liked. But he got there, saw the ball being slammed square in his direction._ _

__And he had come up too hot. And that powerful spike wasn’t going to be pushed over with his hands, but his face._ _

__Kageyama only had a split second to realize this before he felt the crunch, heard the crack, felt hot wet stream down his face. An involuntary gasp escaped his lips. His head rang, senses buzzed, his surroundings phased out. As his feet returned to the ground, a jolt of pain spread across his face. That can’t be good._ _

__\- - -_ _

__Hinata was scrambling to get into place. He had to get ready. Not let Sakunami’s receive phase him. Or the fact that he’s nowhere near where he should be and definitely couldn’t get there in time. He had to calm down, find another support place. The red head set himself into the best position he could think of and was grateful to catch the back of Kageyama soaring up to block._ _

__With an unfamiliar crack, the ball was back on Date tech’s side, Sakunami once again keeping the ball airborne, back to Koganegawa. And everyone was scrambling all over again. Hinata felt a tug on his jersey and followed the motion for a two-person block. They’d get this! The two loaded their fatigued legs and accelerated to block the airborne ace across the net. Hinata extended his fingertips, trying to gain as much height as he could, but felt a rush of air as the ball whizzed past his hands in a clean line shot, slamming to ground._ _

__Hinata landed silently, stunned. Eyes widening. That was it, they were done. No nationals for them._ _

__As the roar of victory from Date Tech reached his ears, Hinata snapped out of his shock and turned to his team. And went right back into shock. Across the court, a concerned Ennoshita had his hand on Kageyama’s back, the setter hunched forward slightly, hands to his face, and was that blood running down his arms?_ _

__“OhmygodKageyama!!!Areyouaokay!?!!!” He exclaimed. He scrambled across the court to his setter._ _

__“...It’s all right, you’ll be okay,” Ennoshita was saying soft words, waving Ukai, as Hinata approached._ _

__“There’s so much blood,” Kageyama whimpered through tight lips, trying to keep said crimson liquid from getting in his mouth._ _

__“Are you okay? It’s me, Hinata.” The red head brought himself next to Ennoshita. He had to stay calm._ _

__Kageyama cracked opened his eyes and gave Hinata a halfhearted glare. Tears spilled down his cheeks. “No, look at me.”_ _

__Kageyama did have a point. Blood coated his hands, ran down his arms, streamed over his mouth, dripped off his chin onto the floor. Tears now stained his cheeks._ _

__“Here.” A voice appeared behind Hinata and Ukai’s hand extended a white cloth. The setter quickly took it, momentarily removing one hand from his face. “Let’s get off the court. Do you think you can do that?”_ _

__“Mmmh,” Kageyama murmured a yes through the now red stained cloth. He began to take slow steps towards out of bounds._ _

__“Great. Now do you mind - OI! HE’LL BE FINE! GO THANK DATE TECH, FANS, YOU KNOW THE DRILL!” Ukai cut himself off to direct the rest of the team away._ _

__“You two as well,” he added more softly to Ennoshita and Hinata._ _

__Ennoshita nodded and jogged off towards his teammates. Hinata didn’t move._ _

__“Hinata,” Ukai warned._ _

__“Go be a half decent player, dumbass, I’ll be here when you’re done,” Kageyama grumbled as he continued to awkwardly shuffle towards the bench, momentarily tripping over his own feet._ _

__“Oh… okayI’llbebackbeforeyouknowit!” Hinata darted off._ _

__“Thank you for that. Now, what happened?” Ukai asked softly once Hinata was out of earshot._ _

__Kageyama removed one hand from his face momentarily and motioned to his nose._ _

__“I heard it crack during the block,” he said unevenly, setting himself on the bench._ _

__“ _That’s _what that sound was?” Ukai ran his hands through his hair before rummaging for an instant ice pack in the team’s first aid kit. “How is the rest of your head feeling?”___ _

____“I don’t know. Fine, I guess.” Speaking of cracks, now it was Kageyama’s voice cracking._ _ _ _

____Ukai made a face and handed the ice pack to the second year. “Kageyama, I’m going to need a little more than that. Are you feeling light headed? Nauseous?”_ _ _ _

____“A little light headed.” Kageyama brought the ice to his throbbing nose and nearly cried out in pain at the cold. “I’ve never seen this much of my own blood at once.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmm. Has the bleeding stopped?” Ukai was pulling out his phone._ _ _ _

____Kageyama peeled the crimson cloth away from his nose, a string of clotted blood connecting the two. A few fresh drops dribbled onto his philtrum as the clot was ripped from its home. The setter paled, vision spotting, and quickly returned it to its original position, trying not to panic._ _ _ _

____“OkayI’mback! Whoah, you okay there?” Hinata’s bright red hair cut into Kageyama’s line of vision. He felt a hand come to his back._ _ _ _

____“There’s so much blood…” Kageyama’s voice quivered. “It’s everywhere.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s a lot of face blood, yeah, but it’s all drying on your arms now.”_ _ _ _

____Kageyama sent him a glare. Or more half glare, half pleading stare._ _ _ _

____“You want a hug?”_ _ _ _

____Without waiting for an answer, Hinata wrapped his other arm around his back and gave him a firm squeeze. Kageyama said nothing, but Hinata could feel him lean into it._ _ _ _

____“Hello. Are you Kageyama?” A gentle voice ended the brief moment._ _ _ _

____The two looked up to see an incredibly short and slight woman in front of them. “I’m one of the trainers for today’s tournament. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?”_ _ _ _

____Kageyama stopped leaning into Hinata once she began to talk to him, but the redhead never left his side, staying unusually quiet and patient when need be. And the familiar presence was enough to keep him from panicking further - he didn’t want him to leave._ _ _ _

____And he didn’t. Hinata clambered off the bus to join Kageyama for the “pitstop” at the emergency room, and after a quick half hearted argument with Ukai, stuck with him through the four hour endeavor, filling any silence with the usual banter. Or just anything. Like trying to do freestanding handstands at the three hour mark (he almost got a broken nose himself that time) or trying to make airplanes out of any paper-like substance he could find (Ukai shut that down very quickly). And his relieved hollers and firm, fearless hug when Kageyama was told he likely didn’t have a concussion? They were familiar and comforting. Sure he still had his broken nose to deal with for a while, but at least Hinata was still going to be Hinata - an idiot fountain of energy, enthusiasm, and determination._ _ _ _


End file.
